


Comfortable

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Sex doesn't have to be perfect or quiet. And Nick is certain that he and Kevin are healthy in their sex life, especially when they get a good rainy morning to make love on their porch.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Literally had this thought at 2am for Kentucky open air sex because lets be honest, at home but on the porch sex sounds romantic in a way. And Kevin and Nick would absolutely buy a house just to get away for a week or a few days at a time to be alone and couple-y.
> 
> Also every single mistake in this is mine because I suck at grammar even though I'm and English major. :D

Having a house with a wrap around porch was a piece of heaven that Nick had fallen into. He never thought he’d have a piece of his dream come true let alone a whole chunk of it. He had a home that was warm to the soul, a great group of friends that took care of him as much as he took care of them, he had independence from his family. But most importantly he had someone to call his own and tell them he loved them. 

As if he willed his love to him Nick heard the back porch screen door open over the rain that was hitting the grass and roof. He adored the rain like this, his boyfriend coming out to enjoy the weather with him. He saw a hand set down a cup of hot coffee before it wrapped around his bare waist covered in goosebumps. The heat from the mug having warmed up the hand that slid over Nick’s belly.

Nick moaned appreciatively as his love pressed to his bare back, nosing along the back of his messy hair and kissing the nape of his neck. “G’mornin’ sweetheart. Didn’t think you’d be up so early Nicky.” The man’s honied drawl was thick with sleep and Nick melted under the southern heat of it.

“Well how can I sleep on a perfect morning like this?” Nick’s elbows were on the light blue painted banister rail, leaning over it to look as the rain came down, wanting to run out in it and play but knowing managment would murder his boyfriend. Besides, Brian would drag Nick back from the hell that was being sick and put him six feet under if his best friend knew he caught a cold that way. “It’s like we’re veiled from the world like this.” Nick said softly, turning his head to face his man, a slow smile curving thin lips and trimmed facial hair framing it.

Kevin’s green eyes were inviting, sipping his own mug doctored up to how he liked it. He too was surveying their land, tucked against the rolling mountains that Brian and Kevin were too far removed from to see. Living in Irvine with Nick now during break was a breath of fresh air, seeing the rise of rock and earth had Kevin’s mind ticking and his soul swelling with need. He enjoyed cozy mornings like this, seeing fog amongst the trees on the large hills.

Their neighbours were a ways away here and Kevin planned on using that to their advantage this morning, lube tucked into his sweatpants pocket. He wanted to make love to his baby out in the open like this, semi warm and slightly romantic for them both. Nick loved the rain in their get away home, loved the sound and the potential to lose power. Only Kevin has the answers to those incidents that were locked away in his heart as they came with this little paradise. 

Kevin sat his half empty mug down away from Nick’s elbow, using both hands now to pull him back into Kevin’s chest. His warm and strong hands coming up from Nick’s waist to palm at his bare pecs, thumbs teasing already hardened nipples from the chill. His lips teased at Nick’s cheek, smiling when Nick’s smile pushed soft flesh into a round pillow that tinted red. Kevin loved those eye crinkling and cheek filling smiles.

“Kevin, do you have-”

Kevin hummed cheekily, “Pocket.”

“Tease.”

“I prefer planner in this case.” A soft growl could be heard from the older man, one hand slipping down over the pudgy plain of Nick’s belly, dipping below flannel pj pants and meeting bristly pubic hair. Kevin hummed at the one less layer, buzzing Nick’s skin alive with a pleased sound. 

Nick tilted his head back onto Kevin’s shoulder as warm fingers gently massaged cool skin, warming him up to morning sex in the open. He loved how gentle Kevin was like this, all soft and warm from sleep, accent heavy and as warm as he is, and sporting a bit of morning wood from spooning Nick all night in the cozy bed. Nick found that his sweetheart woke up semi hard most mornings, and Nick loved to wake his body up more just to hear soft sounds still drowned in sleep even though green eyes cracked open.

Kevin dipped his hand lower, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb at the base of Nick’s cock, making the younger gasp in a short breath. Fingers curved to let his shaft rest there in the warmth while Kevin brought soft skin to life.

“That’s it baby, wake up with me.” He purred into Nick’s ear, sucking the lobe into his warm mouth, teeth gently teasing the sensitive skin. A long drawn out whimper breaking through the relaxed quiet. Kevin was tactile and knew Nick’s weakest spots, going right to the ones that would make the blonde putty in Kevin’s hands. “Wanna make love to you like this Nicky, haven’t been able to do  _ this _ in a while.”

Kevin was referring to the first leg of the tour they just had, coming into their cozy house late after an evening flight. They had gotten groceries for the morning when they came in from Lexington, but they were too tired to do anything more than put them away, shower, and fall into bed naked and with heads barely peeking out of the covers. They got to have a break and they chose to spend the first week of it together in their house they bought together alone. 

Kevin could feel Nick harden under his fingers, wrapping his hand around Nick’s awoken pride and stroking the still silky skin. Nick was circumcised unlike Kevin, giving the older direct contact to the heat that’s heavy in his hand. “We can have a nice breakfast after this, you and I and our little kitchen table. Playing footsie under it even though it’s just us. I know you’d giggle baby, love it when I can make you do that from the simple things.” Kevin kissed down a scruff lined jaw, feeling the vibrations of a moan under his lips. “Love making you horny too, gettin’ to hear little sounds that drive me as wild as the wind here. Wanna hear my name on those lips Nicky, with that sexy voice of yours that I can never stop craving.” 

Nick could feel his heart stop at that one, eyes flying open and a whine coming from the back of his throat. Kevin had said once when they first started dating that even when he was annoying Kevin couldn’t  _ not _ love his voice; when he was quiet it upset Kevin because it meant Nick was upset. “Kev, want you to prep me honey. Need you inside of me too much to wait.” Nick panted a little, having Kevin’s fingertips play along the vein on the underside of his cock. “I’ll get harder with you opening me up. Trust me on that one.”

“Oh I do Sweetheart. I remember when you came with just my fingers alone.” Kevin’s voice was gravelly still and it made Nick lean forward heavily on the railing, pushing his own mug aside before resting his weight on his arms and pressing his ass back. It made Kevin grunt and press forward, tilting forward with Nick. 

“Make love to me Kevin, want you- need you to babe.” Nick let his head finally drop between his shoulders, eyes closing when Kevin pulled his hands away from his gentle assault. A groan escaped Nick’s mouth, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. It was warm and hearty and Nick felt it surround his heart like a blanket. 

Kevin went about sliding his hands to Nick’s hips from under the elastic waistband, pushing at the stretchy material of his pj’s and near purring as they slipped over soft hips. The band stretched as Kevin teased it over Nick’s plump cheeks, revealing pale skin to the world and gooseflesh to Kevin’s amusement, peach fuzz adorning pale skin.

“Cold.” Nick whined, getting a warm kiss to his spine and a soft slap to a globe. “Cold and sore now.” He rumbled.

Kevin breathed him in as he let the flannel fall down Nick’s thighs. “I’ll be inside you in a minute darlin’.” Kevin’s voice hummed against Nick’s spine, causing the younger to shiver from more than just the cool air on bare skin. His hands were warm as they caressed semi-soft hair on Nick’s skin, fingers running the slight V lines of his groin. “Okay baby, relax and I’ll work you open.” Kevin said finally, standing up straight and reaching into his pocket for the body warm lube.

Nick sighed when he heard the cap on the travel bottle open, a little bottle toot making him laugh a bit, Kevin chuckling too. It was followed by the closing of the bottle cap and slick sounds as Kevin rubbed the liquid between his fingers to warm it up more.

“Always with the fart jokes for you.” Kevin shook his head even though Nick couldn’t see it. He put the bottle back in his pocket, bringing his clean hand up to caress down Nick’s side and feeling the minute press of Nick’s body react to the contact. He smiled to himself before bringing it over to thumb Nick’s cheeks apart, revealing his prize. 

A shiver ran over Nick’s body as he was revealed, a whine coming from him in embarrassment no matter how many times they’ve had sex together. The flush creeping down his neck and soon to be down his back made Nick bury his face into his arms, lowering his torso more. 

Kevin loved the way he made his boyfriend react, and the blushes and whines during their intimate times had Kevin wanting to coo at the gentle man. Instead he brought his lube slick fingers down between plump mounds and circled them around a hot and tight, dusty brown pucker. There was the same bristly hair here as there is on Nick’s groin, not as thick of a patch but still there. At first Nick wanted to shave here first before letting Kevin touch him. And he did, only to hear a year into their relationship that Kevin was pretty okay with natural body hair. Nick stopped getting waxed or shaving himself hairless and Kevin reacted well to the thatch of hair that surrounded a pretty cock. 

Nick groaned loudly, toes cracking as they curled against the varnished wood when Kevin finally pressed his middle finger in, sliding it all the way in till his knuckles prevented him from going any further. “So tight darlin’, so hot here Nicky.” Kevin let out a whoosh of his held breath, listening to the heavy breathing of Nick as he got used to the intrusion. 

It got so much easier over time to just plunge right in, but it was still never totally comfortable. Kevin could agree to the weirdness when he was on the receiving end, the first finger was never great, but never awful. He kissed over Nick’s back when he leaned down, waiting patiently for the go ahead once the blond settled down. 

Nick finally let out a hissing and controlled lungful. “Okay babe, carry on Kev.” He sounded high almost and Kevin hummed, moving his finger out a bit and pressed back in slowly, twisting his hand to spread the lube inside his love. Nick moaned appreciatively as it started to feel better, no dry skin to stick inside and pull, no harsh jabs like porn, just his Kevin prepping like usual. “Such a romantic Kev, warming me up like a good lover boy.”

“Wouldn’t do me well to hurt you this morning. I don’t even think we have toys here this time.” Kevin pulled his finger out enough to gently prod around for Nick’s hot spot. He didn’t want to play around with Nick’s prostate too much, knowing how sensitive he was to touch there. But he did grin when he rubbed over the raised bundle of nerves, causing a loud groan, nearly a hollar of the word ‘shit’ from the soft rubs back and forth. 

“Too much babe, another finger though.” Nick asked, finally turning his head out of his arms, eyes now closed while Kevin opened him up. He heard the affirming hum and felt Kevin pull his finger out to add his pointer, sliding in again and over his prostate. “Damn Kevin- wish it wasn’t too much on me. Wish it felt more like how you describe it when i finger you. Love giving you prostate massages babe, I always know how to make you croon.” Nick’s smile was in the words. 

Kevin laughed softly, cheeks heating up. He heard a gasp and watched Nick’s face fall slack and then scrunch up in pleasure as he eased his fingers apart inside Nick. “Way to butter me up Nick. Besides, you seem to enjoy my blowjobs well enough baby. Those are what I like to give you, get your thick cock on my lips and enjoy the heft of it on my tongue. That’s our trade off.” He purred. He curled his fingers down a little, dragging against now slick walls as he pulled his hand back, only to close the pair together and push forward again. 

Nick was almost loose enough for a third finger, shifting a little to slip one foot out of his pants so he can spread farther and let air between his legs. Kevin held back laughter at the little squeaks of pleasure he didn’t even cause while Nick moved. He held still and let Nick spread his legs a bit. “Are you done?” He asked cheekily.

“Continue please.” Nick asked sweetly, this time pulling a bark of laughter from his love. 

“You’re so cute baby, it’s one of the reasons I love you.” Kevin smiled, adding his third finger into Nick’s body, sliding them through the ring of muscle he was relaxing, and touching nerves that caused little shocks of pleasure to run up Nick’s body. “Good darlin’?”

“Perfect babe- god so good Kevin.” Nick moaned, letting out grunts through his nose to release pressure. It felt good to be able to make love after a couple weeks of exhaustion and not quite appropriate times. He loved the more tender moments and the fun ones, but he also missed the sex that was still damn good after the few years they've been sexually involved together. 

Kevin caused a silent scream from Nick when he opened his fingers wide, pulling them out like that till it was just his first knuckles inside. His wrist shook from the strain but he didn’t want to hurt Nick if he pressed in while his boyfriend wasn’t open enough. “There we go baby, gonna fuck this lucious ass of yours.” Kevin growled, pulling his fingers free and making Nick’s body press back to seek them out. “You’ll get something better than my fingers in a second Nicky.” 

He made good on that promise when he grabbed the lube from his clean hand pocket again, showing his sweats down with his hands and wrinkling his nose when he got lube on his hip. He squirted a thin line over the top of his erect cock, flushed red from waiting. He coated the engorged skin, pulling back the foreskin and groaning as he prepped himself quickly. He was already beading precum at the tip and knew he was going to be leaking inside his love. 

Nick had a fascination with his precum when he got turned on, they had spent an entire day getting each other aroused and cumming just to explore. And Nick latched on to the little pulses of clear fluid that Kevin produced as he throbbed a little from being hard. 

Now was no different, he could tell that Nick was needing his cock now as he looked over his tattooed shoulder. Biting his lip and showing off a ring of blue that was thin from his dilated pupil. 

“Quit playing with yourself and make love to me already. Want you Kev.” He wiggled his ass and made Kevin snort. 

“Alright, alright, one good dicking coming up for the whiney one.” He teased, shuffling forward and pressing against Nick’s seam. “Okay baby.” Kevin said mostly for himself, using the same hand to pull the same cheek away and lined up with Nick’s entrance. 

Nick gasped and said nothing as Kevin pressed in all the way till he was seated, letting out a shaky groan that sounded loud on the porch. He felt so full and complete from having Kevin inside of him. His southern belle wasn’t super thick, but he had the length that had actually felt slightly uncomfortable the first couple times. But now Nick craved it, lusted after Kevin’s hard on when he was in fantasyland in his head. And Kevin loved to let Nick feel every inch when he slid inside his boyfriend’s ass. “Jesus Kevin, every single time you take my breath away.”

Kevin laughed heartily as he rested inside Nick, blushing himself at the dirty compliment from such angelic lips. “It makes me sound like I’m poking a hole in your lung baby.”

“No, that would just hurt, this feels fucking good.” Nick moaned, letting Kevin rest against his back, hands coming around his front to just hold him. “Always feels good with you Kevin, I hope you still know that.”

“I do baby. Same with you Nickolas, girthy and a perfect fit for me sweetheart. And so salty on my tongue when I indulge darlin’. Can never get over how gorgeous you are naked and turned on. Every which way we’ve been naked together Nicky boy.” Kevin’s nicknames making Nick feel fuzzy in his chest. His hands rubbing lines on Nick’s belly, both clean and slippery. 

Nick didn’t mind the mess, was quite messy himself when it came to sex and self lovin. Speaking of self love he got his hand smacked away when he tried reaching for his own erection, not so stealthy to his boyfriend. “Then move babe, I need you to move.”

“Then ask.”

“But you were making me melt here into a puddle, didn’t want to interrupt.” Nick pouted.

Kevin just shook his head and rocked back and forward, still pressed over Nick’s back. Both men groaned at the slide of skin and the pressure on and inside them. Kevin started his rhythm like that, short ruts into Nick and little kisses and pants against a heated and tacky back. The cold air not bothering either of them now. 

Kevin knew when Nick wanted more, felt the little squeezes that would stutter Kevin’s hips. He raised up and slid his hands to thick hips, spreading his legs in his baggy sweats, gripping his love and pulling back more and more, not as slow as he saw in certain movies but it was their own little brand of love making. Not as fast as their fucking though, and that’s all that Kevin cared for as he heard his baby moan open mouthed and panting, already starting to sweat between his shoulders and at his hairline. 

They were keyed up now, between the length of time from their last time like this and the teasing, now the fire that licked up their bodies as they rubbed against each other where nerves sent flares of pleasure and heat. Kevin started pulling Nick back into what were long thrusts, all the way out and all the way in with skin slapping skin. 

Kevin’s balls were hitting tantalizingly against Nick; another fascination of them both was how their balls were different. Where Kevin hung low, Nick was a little tighter against his body, tighter skin surrounding them too and Kevin loved teasing Nick there on some of the slower nights they could have. 

Now however Kevin liked the stimulation he was getting from them slapping Nick’s ass. He loved Nick’s ass in general actually and Nick loved being the bottom more often than not. This morning was no exception as Nick rocked back of his own volition, having his inner walls filled and stroked from Kevin’s cock. 

The squeeze around Kevin was amazing, pulling forth soft grunts, soon turning into Nick’s name and little compliments. “So good baby, so tight for me even when I stretched you out. You love squeezing me tight don’t you baby doll? Love making me feel good as I make love to you, fill you up and make sure you’re happy while being fucked. Shit Nick, your ass is so cushioned for me, so plush for me to fuck into. You fit against my hips when I press right against you.” He stilled for emphasis, sweaty hips meeting sweaty cheeks, thrusting in deep and making Nick press onto his toes and raising his ass more into the air. 

Nick could only groan in agreement, having it stutter with each hard dart further into him. “Kevin, need to be touched honey.” Nick let his private nickname for Kevin fall from his lips. Kevin understood how close they both were now.

“Of course darlin’, let me help you out Nicky and we can fall over together.” He puffed heavily as he caught his breath, reaching around his boyfriend to grip the stiff cock, feeling it twitch at the contact with his still lube slick hand. The other came up next to Nick’s elbow to brace himself and press Nick forward even more into the banister. He too was sweating in the cool air, hair sticking to his head and neck, falling in his eyes.\

He kept up the faster thrusts, hand working with his own hips and making Nick feel so good he started to yell. It echoed a little off the hills near them, pleasure and orgasm coming upon them both as Nick’s balls drew up, toes curling and breath catching. Kevin knew Nick was there when the yell cut off, body tensing under him and the cock in his hand swelling a little before throbbing in his fingers, splashes hitting the ends of the wood boards and into the flowerbed below the porch. 

Nick’s body tightened unbearably around Kevin, creating the perfect hole and heat that he fucked into with a few more quick and erratic thrusts before he was flooding his boyfriend’s entrance, stilling inside Nick and tucked in tight against him. “Nickolas.” He moaned, eyes open as he stared down at the flushed and sweaty body he was cumming in. He twitched and tipped his head back at the last of his orgasm, hand unknowingly pressed back into Nick’s pubic bone to keep him there. 

Nick slumped against the railing and he felt Kevin fall lightly against his back, scratchy cheek pressed to his shoulder and chest heaving. They were soaked and hot and stuck together. Kevin’s hand was sticky and gross, Nick was sticky and overly wet inside and he felt it prominently when Kevin softened up. 

They laughed at the gross squelch and bubbling farts that happened when Kevin’s cock slipped free. At first when they stopped using condoms this embarrassed them both, but now it was a part of their sex life. The grossness wouldn’t go away and they embraced it. Nick tensed when he felt cum slip out of him and down his thigh. 

“Okay, that never feels good, I need a shower now and I need to be cleaned out. As Much as I love you Kev-”

“Oh I know Nick, unless we’re in  _ that _ mood it doesn’t feel great.”

“I feel sloppy.” Nick huffed.

Kevin smiled and smacked a loud kiss on Nick’s back. “Okay. Okay we can go shower now and I’ll come spray the porch off when we’re done and dressed.” He made a disgruntled noise when he peeled himself away from Nick’s back, getting a laugh out of Nick when he snarled his lip up as the nasty feeling. “Leave your pj’s. I’ll grab them later. Shower with me now.” 

Nick just couldn’t stop giggling softly when he got his legs working and passed Kevin back into the house. Kevin followed shortly after the screen door opened, seeing Nick holding it open for him. 

Kevin shook his head and followed his love inside. He watched Nick’s awkward steps from the cum between his asscheeks. Laughing at the sounds the blond made while going up the stairs. At the bedroom door he heard Nick groan. “I never got to sip my coffee.”

Kevin just looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. “We have more.”

“Yeah but you made that one for me.” Nick’s words melted Kevin’s look into one of shyness. 

“I’ll make you another cup, and I’ll make you breakfast too.” Kevin said softly, heart soaring from the morning so far. He never ceased to be amazed by Nick. No matter how long they’ve loved each other he was always surprised and always falling in love over and over. The kid he protected when they were younger was now his partner in life. 

For Nick he always wanted to make Kevin smile or look at him like that, a soft turn of lips and bright green eyes soft and glittering. This house might have been his dream, but Kevin was his partner for this slice of perfection. His body was tired now, a little sore, soul contented and sexual appetite sated. His heart overflowing from the pull the love of his life had on him. Kevin was his.


End file.
